Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
One example of a semiconductor memory device is a flash memory. When erasing data in the flash memory, a high erase voltage of about 15 to 30 Vis applied to a well where a memory cell is formed. Therefore, in order to avoid a peripheral circuit being destroyed by that high erase voltage, a high withstand voltage transistor is provided between a memory cell array and the peripheral circuit.
However, in recent years, along with reduction of chip area of the flash memory, it has become difficult to secure a withstand voltage of these high withstand voltage transistors.